


Feel the Flame

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Novak watches the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Metallica's "Ride the Lightning".
> 
> Prompt: "Claire Novak, how do you ignore the Apocalypse?"

Claire watches the lightning: on the news, the economy isn't improving, neither is the climate, a country in Africa is about to make it illegal to be both alive and gay (and whatever God's thoughts on gays, if He meant them to die, He wouldn't let them live), another town in America has taken a bloody nosedive off the radar.

Claire watches the lightning: her father is out there somewhere, the armor of God so that an angel can take his stand against the devil's schemes; for a while, she was the same, and she might yet be again, because it's in her blood to ride the lightning.

Claire turns from the window: she has a project for social studies, and a sleepover with Amy and Taneisha; it's just lightning—it's not the end of the world.


End file.
